Another Tratie Story
by iamkitty
Summary: This is how I believe Tratie was made. TWO-SHOT. T because I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is how I think the couple we know as Tratie came to be as told in two parts. NO FLAMES!**

**Disclaimer: I own PJO and all the characters. HAHA! I got you! I hate to admit it but I don't :(**

Travis and Katie did everything you could think of someone doing with another person. He stole from her, Katie slapped him, and they annoyed each other, laughed together, confided in each other, and jogged together.

So what were they doing at six in the morning? Jogging of course. For five miles.

They took a break when they reached Thalia's pine tree the second time. One lap around the whole camp is a mile so they were on the second. Katie forgot to bring water so she had been water falling from Travis's bottle.

Travis took a gulp from the bottle and handed it to Katie. Katie moved the bottle towards her lips. "Katie, you have no idea where-" Travis tried to warn her.

She was so thirsty she just pressed the mouth to her lips and drank half of the bottle. No big deal.

"My lips have been." Travis finished.

Katie screamed in agony. "Why are we doing this again?" She said hoarsely.

Travis shook his head in disapproval. "We made a bet. If you started walking first within the five miles then you give me a sponge bath while I'm wearing swim trunks. If I started walking, then you can slap me for no apparent reason seven times a day for the next two weeks." He reminded her.

"I thought I did that already." Katie's hand had a spasm and slapped Travis across the face. "Oops." She innocently said.

Travis cockily smiled. "Better run Gardner." He threatened.

She turned and sprinted off before he could start running. He looked after her and looked at the sky. "Did you just see that?" He whispered to it.

Zeus's face appeared in the clouds and it nodded.

Travis came up with a genius plan. He was going to wait until Katie came back around to the tree to tackle her. "Travis!" A voice screeched.

"Katie?" He yelled.

"Help me!" She shouted back.

He stood and cautiously jogged to the outskirts of the strawberry fields to actually see that Katie was in trouble. He ran over to her and knelt down. "Hey, Kates, what happened?" He asked quietly. "Why are you on the ground?"

She rolled over onto her other side so her back was facing Travis. On the back of her thigh was a seven inch long gash. "Katie… Oh my gods…" Worry was evident in his voice. "Babe, you okay?"

"One: Don't call me babe. Two: I'm not okay!" She said, misery etched in her voice. A groan escaped her lips.

"Relax Katie. I'm going to pick you up very gently and take you to the Apollo cabin. On the way you will tell me what happened. Understood?" Travis asked coolly.

_Since when was Travis so bossy? _Katie thought.

Before another thought could be thought, Travis picked Katie off the ground bridal style. He made sure he wasn't touching her gash or else she would scream.

Katie now had to start telling him what happened. "Travis, I'm going to tell you how I hurt my leg." She stated plainly and since her head hurt from when she feel and hit it on the ground, she set it on his chest.

"Go ahead. I'm listening." He said.

"Well, while I was running, I slipped on the wet grass. And I fell onto a stupid rock and hit my head on the ground. That's why my head is on your chest, not because I actually wanted to." Katie snapped the last part.

_Oh she so wanted to. _Travis thought. He smirked and continued walking.

Travis and Katie reached their destination and Travis used one hand to knock on the door. A girl with a peppy smile and a tight bun with a nurse's outfit on opened the white door. "May I help you?" She asked.

Katie looked at Travis with pleading eyes saying 'Don't let me go with her.'

Instead of saying never mind, Travis responded with, "I've never seen you at camp."

The girl giggled. "Of course not. I work the doctor shift from eleven at night to eight in the morning. I sleep in the day time. I'm Candy though."

"Well I'm Travis and this is Katie. Katie and I were jogging and she started running from me but fell on a rock and hurt her leg. Can you take care of her?" Travis asked.

Candy smiled another blinding smile. "Yeah. Come in please."

Travis had only been in the Apollo cabin a few times but when he walked in, it was deathly quiet. Someone was usually talking or gossiping or singing or talking about a new medicine. But not now.

"Follow me." Candy whispered and crept to the back.

In the back was a room closed off. Candy opened the door and flicked on a light to reveal a doctor's office type thing. It had the examining table, the little chair and everything. "Please sit me down." Katie whispered.

Travis took her towards the table and sat her down. "See you babe." He winked and walked out.

"No! Travis! I hate you so much!" Katie yelled.

"Now miss, if you don't calm down, I will have to give you a shot." Candy stated.

"Travis Stoll, you are going to burn in sulfuric acid once I am done here!" Katie remarked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tratie is back! I love Tratie by the way. Just saying.**

**Disclaimer: I asked for it for Christmas but Santa Claus sucks. He didn't bring me the rights to PJO.**

A week. That's all the time Travis had to tell Katie how he felt. A week.

They had been spending so much time together lately and Travis was starting to like Katie.

He had only one week to admit it to Katie.

_Attempt one; day one out of seven:_

"Hey Katie." Travis asked sitting beside her reading a book.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Do you like pie?" Travis inquired.

Katie looked at him. "No." She went back to reading.

Travis looked at the leaves. "Do you like… the color of the sky?"

"Yes." Katie answered, her eyes not leaving the book.

Travis knew he could do it. "Do you like…" He bit his lip. "m-"

"TRAVIS!" Clarisse yelled across camp.

"Uh oh." Travis went wide eyed. "I gotta go Katie. Talk to you later." Katie just nodded and continued reading.

_Attempt two; day one out of seven;_

It was dinner time, Travis's favorite time of the day. He was determined to tell Katie how he felt at the campfire. He ate quickly and nervously. "Bro, what's wrong?" Connor asked.

Travis stabbed his fork into the table and released it. The prongs held it into the table. "I'm nervous." He admitted.

Connor didn't know what had been going on with Travis for the past few days. "Why?" He asked stupidly.

Travis's hands balled and unballed into fists. "Dude, I'm not telling you. I gotta go punch a wall or something." Travis stood up and walked out of the pavilion with Katie's eyes following him.

"I'm gonna go check on Travis." She answered and stood to follow him.

When she saw he had just walked around to the other side of the brick Hermes cabin, she followed. Travis just punched the wall. "Travis!' Katie ran up laughing a little bit. "Why'd you punch the wall?"

He answered with a grunt and, "I don't know. I think I broke my knuckle though."

Katie rolled her eyes and smiled. "C'mon. Let's get you to the infirmary." Katie suggested with a smile.

They got to the infirmary, Travis's knuckle was broken, and he had a cast for it. "Can I be the first to sign it?" Katie asked Travis.

Travis grinned. "You took the words out of my mouth." She signed the neon green cast with a Sharpie.

"Kates, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." Travis said.

Katie smiled. "Yes Travis?"

"Well I-"

The curfew thing sounded and Katie smiled sadly. "Wish I could stay longer but I have to go. Tell me tomorrow." Katie left the infirmary while Travis had to stay the night.

_Day two out of seven:_

Katie was puking so Travis couldn't see her all day. Boo you stomach virus.

_Attempt three; day three out of seven:_

Travis bit his nails while he was listening to Chiron drone on and on about how Jason and the Argonauts did one thing or another. Right after he was out of hell, (thunder shook the roof when he thought that) he was hanging out with Katie and he wanted to tell her so frigging much. He also counted thirty-nine signings on his cast but Katie's said **Katie Gardner: First person to sign. Don't punch brick walls. **He chuckled. "Travis, what two powerful people assisted in Jason completing his quest?" Chiron interrupted his thoughts.

Travis quickly racked his brain. "Medea and Hera. Hera is the goddess of marriage and Medea was a sorceress." Travis answered.

Chiron smiled. "Good job Travis. We're done." He dismissed the ten demigods, two from Apollo, three from Hermes, four from Ares, and one from Hades.

Travis jogged to the Demeter cabin and opened the door without knocking. He was special like that. "Hey Katie!" He called into the nearly empty cabin except for a few younger kids, around ten he was guessing, and Katie.

"Travis! Give me a second! I'm putting on- where are my shorts?" She yelled through the bathroom door. She cracked the door and poked her head out. "Travis, can you get me some shorts from that stack on my bed?"

Travis went to her bed. There indeed was a stack of clean and folded clothes. He grabbed the top pair of shorts, white and short were the words to describe them. She opened the door and snatched the shorts from his hands that were right about to knock. "Thanks Travis!" She said through the door and quickly put them on.

The two walked outside. "So what I wanted to tell you yesterday was that I-"

"Yo bro!" Connor yelled.

Travis hung his head in defeat. "I'll see you tomorrow Katie." He said. He completely forgot about the pranking spree he was going on today. Katie shrugged and smiled while Travis trudged to Connor.

_Attempt four; day four out of seven:_

Katie huffed. Travis was avoiding her today and spending time with the Aphrodite girls and-

She heard a loud knock on the door. She opened it and it was Travis. "Hey-"

He cut her off with a kiss and he pulled away. "I, Travis Richard Stoll, like you, Katie Marie Gardner."

"I like you too. But I didn't know your middle name was Richard." Katie smiled.

"Whatever. So you'll go on a date with me?" He asked hopefully.

Katie laughed. "Yes!" She said excitedly.

"Aw come on!" Connor said from the left side of the cabin.

Travis smiled victoriously. "I get to go on a date with the most gorgeous girl ever and I thought she would say yes and Connor said you would say no so now he owes me ten drachmas." Connor dropped a pouch into Travis's hand.

An awkward silence followed.

"So Katie, wanna make out now?" Travis asked.


End file.
